


Their Second First Time

by shellygurumi



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Fillory (The Magicians), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: After a year together, trying to solve the mosaic puzzle, Quentin gets up the nerve to kiss Eliot. This is what happens next.





	Their Second First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the first to write about this night and I won't be the last. But this is my take on how it all went down. I hope you enjoy!

“To our first and last year at this thing,” Eliot said, raising his cup to Quentin’s. This had taken so much longer than they expected, they both missed home, they were both tired, they both wanted to be done with it. At the same time, though, Eliot was glad that, of all people, he was here with Quentin. It wasn’t nearly as terrible with him as it may have been with one of the others. 

Quentin clinked his cup against Eliot’s, smiled, and drank. After a long gulp, both men set their cups down and turned their thoughts inward for a moment. Quentin had always liked Eliot, his first friend at Brakebills. He knew that one fling they had was so deeply colored by all the drama surrounding it - drunk on returned emotions, the stress of the fight ahead of them, not to mention all the booze they drank that night - it was a mistake at the time. It ruined things with Alice in such a huge way, as well. Nonetheless, he still thought about it from time to time. The kissing, the sex, falling asleep with Eliot’s arm draped over him. Now, after spending a year exclusively with Eliot, falling asleep with him in a totally different context, he couldn’t help thinking back to that night. He couldn’t help wondering how things would be different if they weren’t drunk. If they weren’t cheating on anyone. If it was a sober choice.

He looked up at Eliot and smiled. 

“Hey.” Quentin’s heart was pounding in his chest. His breath quickened when Eliot met his gaze.

“Hey,” he said right back.

It was a split second moment between deciding and acting on that decision. Quentin leaned in and quickly kissed Eliot’s lips. It was brief, barely more than a peck, but it was intentional. It was a quiet request for more. It was him offering a hand and hoping Eliot would take it.

And he did.

Eliot studied Quentin’s earnest face. He knew this wasn’t just an act of desperate loneliness - or at least he hoped it wasn’t. The thought had crossed his mind so many times. He always liked Quentin, always found him so cute. He wanted the other man so badly sometimes but never really thought it would be an option - especially after the fallout from last time. But that already felt like a lifetime ago. So much had happened since then. Eliot decided it was better not to overthink things. Just take this moment for what it was. Quentin wanted him. He wanted Quentin. 

Leaning in, Eliot slid one hand over Quentin’s, gliding his fingers gently over it, and Quentin didn’t even flinch. His other hand came up to hold his neck, ever so tenderly. Quentin leaned in just the slightest bit. He closed his eyes and almost held his breath. Eliot closed his eyes as well, closed the distance between them, and pressed a soft, loving kiss to the other man’s lips. 

Both their pulses were racing, Quentin could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He felt a fluttering in his chest and a tightness in his stomach, which traveled down to his groin. 

Despite neither of them having sex with anyone else for a year, despite their deep need for something more, they took their time. Quentin pressed into the kiss, moving his hands up to Eliot’s body, one on his chest, the other on a thigh. Eliot moved his free hand around to Quentin’s back, pulling him in even closer. 

The kiss broke for a moment as Eliot finally pulled Quentin into his lap, so the smaller man could straddle him. Their breath fell shallower as passion began taking over. Quentin brought both his hands up, tangling fingers into Eliot’s curly hair as Eliot wrapped both arms tightly around Quentin’s back, holding a shoulder and the back of his neck. He wanted Quentin close against him, wanted to feel their bodies pressed together. They kissed and kissed, tilting their heads one way, then the next. Slipping tongues into each other’s mouths, gasping for breath and letting out little sounds of pleasure and need.

The passion grew between them and Eliot laid Quentin down on his back. Lifting himself up above the other man, Eliot started on Q’s clothes, removing his shift with deft fingers. His lips kissing and caressing each bit of skin unveiled. Quentin let his head fall back against the blanket and closed his eyes, focusing all his attention on everything Eliot was doing.

It felt so good. Everything felt so amazing. There had been a tension growing between them for months now. Partially because Eliot had a tendency to always touch Q all the time, in such casual ways. They had always been friends and Eliot had always shown his affection with physical touch. That wasn’t new. But at some point, all those little touches started to effect Quentin in a different way. A way that made him want more, more than friendship, more than innocent touching. It made Q want to kiss him, touch him back, taste him, fuck him.

“Ahh!” Quentin suddenly moaned as Eliot pressed his palm over Q’s crotch. His half hard cock responded instantly, and when Q’s eyes fluttered open to look at Eliot, he saw the smirk there on his friend’s face. 

“You likey?” Eliot asked, cheshire grin firmly in place.

“Yeah...” Quentin responded, more breathless than he expected it to sound. “More?”

“Mmm...” Eliot sounded hungry. He opened Quentin’s pants and began pulling them down, revealing the member he wanted to see. But even as Eliot tipped his head down towards his goal, his eyes stayed locked on Q’s face, looking at him through dark lashes. The image made Quentin shudder with pleasure and anticipation.

He swallowed the lump in his throat moments before Eliot wrapped his fingers around Q’s cock, then tipped his head down, finally breaking that eye contact. Lips parted and a pink tongue darted out to lick at the head of Quentin’s cock. 

Letting out a sighing moan, Quentin closed his eyes and let go of everything. All the tension and anxiety he always held onto: gone. All the nerves and worries and fears. Would they ever solve the puzzle? Would they get all the keys? Would they turn magic back on? Who gave a fuck? Right now, nothing else mattered, except him and Eliot right now, and everything happening between them. Spending an entire year on a quest you still couldn’t solve had a way of putting things into perspective.

Life slowed down for them, the urgency they felt when they first started this quest turned dull with time. They were in the past, all they had was time. However long it took, only they would know it. So nothing else mattered right now. Nothing except Eliot.

Eliot and his perfect hands and perfect mouth and perfect hair and perfect... everything. Quentin wasn’t sure when friendship turned into this crush exactly, but it happened and there was no putting the genie back in the bottle now.

Small gasps started to sound between soft moans as Eliot’s mouth and hand worked expertly over Q’s member. Eventually, he would be coming and Quentin wasn’t ready for this to end so soon.

“El... mmm, oh El, wait...” He barely managed to gasp the words out, eyes opening and looking down at the other man. He ran his fingers through Eliot’s hair and urged him to look up. Eliot’s lips were glistening, mouth open, eyes raised. He gave one last tantalizing lick to Quentin’s dick, then spoke in his husky, velvet voice.

“What is it, Q?”

“Hnng...” Quentin nearly lost his resolve, nearly. He tugged Eliot up again and happily kissed his lips, tasting himself on the other man’s tongue. Eliot smiled into the kiss, then Q rolled them over, putting him on his back. 

“Hello...” Eliot said, flat on his back, with Q now straddling him. He let his arms fall helplessly beside his head, knowing full well just how fuckable he looked like that. Top? Bottom? Didn’t really matter to Eliot all that much, as long as everyone involved was happy and having fun. Sometimes looking yummy to your partner was just an added bonus.

The hunger in Quentin’s eyes was a great reward for his posing.

Normally, Quentin had a way of being all fidgety and fumbling, but right now he was focused and determined. Like casting a spell he really wanted to work. His fingers were sure as he quickly undid the few remaining buttons still fastened on Eliot’s shirt. He made short work of the rest of Eliot’s clothing. 

Reverently, he drew his hands down Eliot’s chest, toying briefly with his nipples, before moving downward. Eliot was pretty drunk the last time they had sex, but he thought he remembered it fairly well. Now, he found himself surprised by Quentin. For a boy he sometimes forgot wasn’t totally straight, Q was Very Good at this. Eliot found himself arching his back, closing his eyes and moaning helplessly under Quentin’s uncharacteristically sure hands. 

He forced himself to open his eyes up again, though, wanting to see Q’s pretty face. The way his hair, now loose from the tie that held it back, was haloing his face. The way he so reverently looked over Eliot’s body.

Sure, Eliot knew he was sexy to some people, though he wasn’t always so sure how Quentin thought about him. Tall and skinny, he was a lanky guy. Maybe that wasn’t Q’s type. Maybe the things about Eliot that turned other guys on weren’t that hot to a guy who mostly liked girls. Despite all his outward projections, inside Eliot was insecure, unsure, just a small town farm boy pretending to be the Dread Pirate Roberts. 

All of those fears melted away under Quentin’s hands, his gaze, and his mouth. 

Quentin wrapped his fingers around Eliot’s cock and began tugging expertly away. As he did so, he leaned down and claimed Eliot’s mouth in a kiss. Eliot’s own hands came up to take their rightful place, holding the back of Q’s neck and head. He loved holding his man close like that. 

They both moaned into the kiss, desire, need, want, coursing through both their bodies.

While Quentin wasn’t a complete novice when it came to sex with a man, he still wasn’t the most experienced. Eliot really enjoyed letting Quentin explore and lead for a while, but now that they were both getting closer and closer to the edge, he wanted to take over.

Eliot rolled them back over, putting Quentin on his back, and slipped a leg in between the other man’s. He positioned them so that their cocks were pressed up against each other. One long fingered hand wrapped around both members, holding them together. The touch and the pressure made Quentin moan and Eliot smiled.

He claimed Q’s lips in another kiss, hard and deep this time. Sweet and tender was over now, pure passion took its place.

Both men began thrusting into Eliot’s hand, rutting up against each other, moaning and kissing and letting all of the tension built up between them run its course through them. They moaned and panted into the kiss, which broke and reaffirmed more times than either man could count. Eliot pumped his hand over both dicks even as they thrust up into his grip. 

“Oh fuck...” Quentin gasped into Eliot’s mouth.

“Yes...” 

“El... I’m gonna...” Q’s head tipped back and Eliot’s mouth descended on his throat - kissing, sucking, gently biting. Quentin moaned louder.

“Come for me, baby...” Eliot’s hot breath against the damp skin of Quentin’s neck sent shivers through his whole body.

It wasn’t long now. Eliot had been holding back his own orgasm while waiting for Q to find his. And find it he did. Body tensing, muscles contracting, Quentin came gloriously. Just watching the waves of pleasure wash over him, knowing that he was responsible, is what broke Eliot’s resolve and he came moments later. 

They both let the orgasm run its course through their bodies, until finally, panting heavily, Eliot rolled onto his back beside Quentin.

The men lay there, dazed and tired, but ridiculously happy. Still needing to touch one another, Q reached out an arm, letting the back of his hand fall against Eliot’s chest. Eliot brought his hand up to clasp Quentin’s, holding loosely. He turned his head to the side, looking at Q’s profile, until the other man turned to meet his gaze.

Q smiled at him and Eliot smiled back.

Then, for reasons unknown to either of them, they both began laughing. Eliot couldn’t remember a time he felt so happy. Quentin couldn’t remember a time he felt so care free.

“I liked that...” Quentin said finally.

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm...” Q nodded and closed his eyes.

“Me too...” Eliot confessed and kept his eyes open, just gazing at Quentin.. “Me too.”


End file.
